


Jewelled

by fishylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishylouis/pseuds/fishylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark, mysterious young man has been on the run for the last six months to capture those with pendants. </p>
<p>Twelve pendants. That is all he needs to finish off the deal that has been haunting his family for decades but what happens when he can't find the last person in his little black book?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Feet repeatedly hit the ground as the chase became more intense. He watched as the necklace sway back and forth, gleaming brightly as the moonlight hit the diamond. The only motivation he has to continue running. She glanced back, her thick brown hair moving in every direction, and screamed as she accidently tripped on uneven ground. He quickly closed in on her, grasping a hand over her mouth and dragged both of them into a nearby alley.

He gently laid her down and watched her struggle in his grip. He smirked to himself, no remorse as he sees tears running down her smooth face. He reached for his blade and watched her eyes widen with fear.

“Say _goodbye_.” He muttered softly, watching himself pierce her body. He listened to her silent screams and watched the blood drip with blank eyes. His mind took over his body as he continued to stab with the blade.

Crimson splattered across the wall as he dug the silver blade into the body once more, eyes glazing over at the overwhelming sensations. He could hear her rapid breathing coming to an end as she took her last gasp, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

He smiled deviously as he knelt down closer to her body, reaching for the grey pendant that is nestling on the young girl’s neck, unscratched. He pocketed it and reached for the little black book, crossing out the sixth name on the list.

_~~Brooke Roan~~ _

Six more and the deal will be done.


	2. A Drunken Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be great, thanks! x

Louis ran his fingers through his hair, looking around the dusty old bar. It was unusually empty for a Thursday night and with the holidays coming up, he was sure the bar would be more packed with business men. Louis has been coming to this same bar ever since he moved to Somerset, five months ago. He was a regular customer, coming in every second day at around the same time and the bartenders seem to catch on quite quickly of what his favourite drinks are. It was the only place where he felt relaxed and protected.

Louis picked up the newspaper and quickly skimmed through, trying to find the sport section when a headline caught his eye. He shook his head at the originality of the title, “Killer on the Loose” but continued to read the news, nonetheless.

_Breaking news, a seventeen years old girl died on the scene of a brutal incident that has taken place near Candor Street. This has been the sixth killing that had occurred in the last four months and investigators have yet to find a lead._

_All adults and children are advised to stay with a partner at all times, especially during the night._

_No news has been revealed about the incident last night. If there were any sightings, call the police department immediately._

_Thank you,_

_Somerset Police Department_

 

“Such bullshit.” Louis crumbled up the newspaper and threw it aside. That girl was sixteen not seventeen, he scoffed inwardly and tipped the liquid down his throat. Damn the police, they don’t know anything. He called the bartender over, handing him a five pound note and asked for another drink. Louis waited impatiently as the bartender dealt with other customers before they started on his drink. He glared down at the table, resting his head in his hands when a light tap knocked him out of his thoughts.

“Mind if I sit?” A tall and pale man mumbled quietly. He couldn’t be much older than twenty-five but the dark circles under his eyes tell otherwise. Louis nodded his head once, assuring the man that it was alright, although hoping he wouldn’t make conversation.

“I’m Tyler or Ty for short. Whatever you’d like.” The man talked over the noise in the background, his voice raspy as if he just got over his cold. Louis looked over to see an arm extended towards him; he raised an eyebrow at the gesture, making Tyler lower his arm hesitantly. He cleared his throat and shuffled around in his seat uncomfortably, bending over the counter to call the bartender when Louis saw something gleaming from the corners of his eyes.

“Nice necklace.” Louis said after a few minutes, surprising Tyler as he slightly jumped in his seat. He reached his hand towards the necklace, looking down at it as if he never seen it around his neck before.

“You think? Got it from my mother who got it from her father, apparently it’s a necklace that has to be passed down from generation to generation. Cool ‘eh? I guess I will be giving this to my son or daughter next.” Tyler spoke quickly, smiling warmly at Louis who seems to be intrigued with the explanation. “According to some myths, there are only twelve of these which is weird.” He shrugged carelessly and downed his drink, calling the bartender for another.

Louis can’t help but stare at the pendant, “Heard it does something special though.” His eyes flickered up towards Tyler, who was turning pink from the alcohol. “Some people would pay thousands of dollars for it.” Louis rambled out, turning towards his drink. “Heard some people would even _kill_ for it.” He mumbled quietly, hoping Tyler didn’t catch it.

“I know. I usually just hide it under my shirt. Can’t have people killing me for it.” Tyler laughed loudly, as if it was the funniest joke he ever said.

“Can’t have you dead now, can we?” Louis spoke out quietly, watching people filter in and out of the bar as he sipped his drink. “Why don’t we order a few shots?” His mind all over the place as his hand reached for a couple of pounds from his pocket and called the bartender over, ordering eight shots of straight vodka. “You think you can do eight?” Louis smirked as he placed the bet.

Tyler, tipsy from his drinks earlier, looked at Louis hesitantly, allowing Louis to take in his feature. Tyler has light brown hair that makes his eyes pop and his lips are plump. His black shirt was tight, defining his semi-muscular arms. He was a fit lad.

Louis bit his lip as he watched Tyler bring a glass towards his mouth and tipped his head back. His tongue poked out to swipe at the liquid on his lips as he slams the glass on to the counter.

“What do I get if I win?” He smirked confidently, leaning closer towards Louis. He toyed with the second glass, running his finger around the rim.

Louis chuckled lowly and leaned towards Tyler’s ear, “Anything you want.” Louis whispered darkly, softly biting on the ear lobe, creating a deep groan from Tyler as he slowly back away.

He spent the next couple of minutes watching Tyler throw back the drinks and swaying a bit from the quick alcohol intake. He slowly sipped at his drink and smirked as he saw Tyler slam down the last shot. His eyes darken as he felt Tyler’s arm around his waist, tugging him off his seat and out the door.

Tyler stumbled and dragged him to an abandon ally and pushed him gently towards the wall. He placed open-mouth kisses on Louis’ jaw and neck, making him moan. Louis felt Tyler’s lips near his, breathing heavily.

“I win.” Louis heard Tyler mumbled out before kissing him roughly.

Louis slowly reached into his pockets and pulled his blade out, hiding it behind his back as he continue to assault Tyler’s lips.

His free arm pushed against Tyler’s chest, turning them around and slamming Tyler against the wall. Louis smirked as he watched his eyes turn into a darker shade from the roughness.

Louis ran his finger from the bottom of Tyler's stomach to his collarbones, gently skimming the necklace. Louis moved his hand up to his neck, slowly wrapping his fingers around it as his face turned menacingly cold, masking away the lust from his eyes. Tyler's face scrunched up in confusing and gasped out when Louis' hand tightened.

"W-what are you doing?!" Tyler stuttered out, clawing at the hand but Louis was much stronger. Louis grinned deviously as he leaned closer towards Tyler.

"Actually, I win." He whispered, lifting his blade up from behind his back.

"But I thought-"

"Am I not a great actor or what?" He gave a toothless smile, running the blade up and down Tyler's arm.

 "What- but- why are you doing this?!" Tyler tried to struggle out of the confined area which only made Louis tighten his grip.

Louis shook his head at the scared man in front of him and hummed, "And here I thought you were listening when we agreed that anyone would kill for that necklace. Never trust anyone who is willingly enough to pay for your shots" Louis laughed lowly.

"Say _goodbye_." He whispered for the last time and sliced Tyler's throat, listening to the scream as the blade impaled the pale skin. As Tyler's breathing slowed to a stop, he backed away from the body, allowing it to fall on to the ground. He tucked the silver blade away as he crouched down and reached for the grey pendant.

He took out his black book, an item that he never leaves his flat without, and crossed out the seventh name.

_~~Tyler Poste~~ _

Five more left.

Louis hid the pendant safely in his pocket as he stood up and walk out of the alley, leaving Tyler cold and alone.

~.~

The night nipped at his skin as he unlocked and strolled into his flat. He stopped suddenly as he felt a strange aura in the room and the light from the television in the living room which he distinctively remembers turning off before he left.

Louis stepped closer towards the living room and reached for his blade as he flicked on the lights, shrieking slightly at the stranger who is staring at him with wide eyes.


	3. Harry and Milo

Louis stood near the entrance of the living room, staring at the figure with wide eyes. The television was muted but still turned on, emitting a source of light between the two. Through the dim street light and the television, Louis could see that the figure was tall and broad.

Louis held the blade out towards the stranger as they stumbled towards the light switch. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the light as he stared at the man in front of him. He looked afraid from what Louis can tell, eyes uneasy as they glanced back and forth from the blade to his face. 

“So are you going to tell me who you are and why you’re in my flat or are we going to stand here all night?” Louis broke the silence and rolled his eyes as the man stuttered hesitantly.

“Er, Harry.” His voice was raspy and deep, making Louis smile amusingly. Harry was a tall and lanky man with a head of brown curls. His fingers were fiddling with the hem of his shirt making Louis roll his eyes.

“And you’re here because…” Louis trailed off, distracted at something soft near his foot. He quickly jumped away and yelped as he felt something wet on his toe. Louis looked down to see a grey cat sitting and looking up at him confusingly.

“What is this _creature_ doing in my house?” Louis said, backing away slowly as if the cat will pounce on him any minute, tearing him apart. Great, he thought, now I have to deal with _two_ annoying things in my house.

“Actually his name is Milo.” Harry called the cat over, picking him up and cuddling it tight to his chest as Louis watched with disgust from afar.

“Milo? Are you serious?” He muttered. If I called a cat that, he thought, it would probably clawed me while I sleep.

He watched Milo interact with his owner with a bored expression, “Still waiting for the answer as to why you and that creature are in my flat.” He broke the silent as Harry gently placed Milo back on to the floor.

“I was in desperate need of a place to live and Alice said you needed a flatmate. She also gave me a key.” Harry dug into his pocket and retrieved a silver key, showing it to Louis. “It’s near my school anyways and I work part-time at the record store down the street, so you don’t have to worry about me not paying rent.” Harry rushed to continue after seeing Louis’ hesitant face.

“And how do you know Alice?”

“My mum used to work with her mum at the café down the road but then things happened and yeah.” Harry trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Louis sighed out loud and rubbed his face, “Damn it, Alice.” He muttered. “Look, I don’t need a flatmate. You would be getting in my way.” He looked at Harry’s hopeful face turn into a dejected expression.

Louis opened his mouth to tell Harry to leave when a loud voice came from the living room, startling both of them.

“Sorry, Milo must’ve sat on the remote again.” Harry shook his head, grinning towards the grey cat sitting calmly, licking its paw.

The voice cut off as they both looked towards the television that showed blurred pictures of the bar he just left and paramedics zipping up a large bag.

Harry reached down towards the remote control and muted the television once again. “Have you heard about these killings? They’re so random, it’s like someone decided to put names into a hat and the one they pull out is the one they will kill for the night. Apparently all the people who have died are not connected to each other at all. I bet he’s insane.” Louis listened to Harry rambled on, “And how are there no sightings, like is that even possible?! I know it’s dark but there should be someone out there who saw _something_!” Harry exclaimed.

Louis looked at Harry with a dark expression, making him calm down from his rant. “More reasons as to why you should leave. You shouldn’t be here.” He glared at Harry, his voice cold.

“But-”

“I’m heading out. Pack up your stuff and leave.” Louis backed away towards the door, “By the time I get back there better be no traces of your things here and leave the key under the flower pot.” He shrugged on his jacket and shoved his keys into his pocket.

Louis walked out into the cold night, slamming the door loudly. He stopped suddenly, half way down the path when he realized he forgot something. He turned around and opened the door, seeing Harry standing at the same spot like moments before with a hopeful expression when he heard the door open.

“Don’t forget your cat.” And with that Louis walked back out.

If he were to look back before then, he would have seen Harry standing with his shoulder slumped and defeated. He would have seen Harry crouching down to pet Milo and he would have heard Harry whispering, “We have nowhere to go.”

~~

Louis walked down the street towards the house, the cold nipping at his skin as he turned sharply into a driveway. He stomped up the pathway and banged on the door until it opened, revealing a girl.

“Are you stupid, Louis?! What are you doing here right now?” She yelled out, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“ _I’m_ stupid? Are you sure it isn’t you, Alice because inviting a boy to be my flatmate, who I never met before, screams stupidity.” He exclaimed angrily. “Do you even _know_ him?!”

Alice rolled her eyes, “Stop being such a drama queen. Of course I know him and he’s a sweetheart, he comes by the café some times and helps my mum. He was having troubles finding a place to live and I said you needed someone to help pay rent.” She replied smugly.

“But he has a _cat_!” He shivered drastically. “And I don’t need help paying rent!”

“Says the person who asked me to help him pay for the last two months.” Alice said, “Just let him live there for a few months until he saves up enough to find another place. Plus, he’s cute.” She winked at him.

His mouth opened for a comeback but closed it after realizing Harry _is_ cute. “Well too late anyways, he’s probably gone by now.”

Alice whipped around quickly with wide eyes, “Excuse me?! You kicked him out? Now? At this time of night?! Where is he going to go?” Alice yelled out, getting angrier each time.

“Harry is a big boy, he will be fine.” He assured her.

Louis shrugged his shoulders as Alice rubbed at her eyes defeated, and for the first time, Louis noticed how dark the circles under her eyes are.

Louis and Alice were friends since their teenage days, sitting next to each other in every class, doing every partner projects and even headed off to the same university together. And every time someone asked if they were dating, they would look at each other with horrified faces and burst out laughing, causing even more confusion. They were the masterminds of pranking, causing trouble every month in their school and neighbourhoods, and with all the phone calls home, it was a miracle they even graduated on time.

Alice was always there for him. She was there when Louis decided to come out of the closet and there through the tears, bruised eyes, and broken hearts. Most importantly, Alice was there when Louis’ father passed away.

They never left each other sides and they never will. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be lovely :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Comment what you think so far, thanks :)

Most of us fear many things, some more than others but the one thing we fear the most is reaching the end of our lives, and looking back, regretting the moments we missed. The times when we didn't say "I love you." Or the times when we should've said "Don't leave." 

 

Louis walked stiffly back to his flat, it was growing colder as the hours became longer. He shivered as wet droplets fell on his already freezing skin, trying to make his legs move faster to get home before it started to rain harder. He tucked his hands into his pocket; thinking about the pendants he has to capture before time is up but the only thing that he can think of are green eyes and curly hair. 

Louis almost reached his flat when he heard a sniffle on the side. His body stiffened up, getting into attack mode as he turned his head to see a body and a cat sitting on an abandoned bench. The young boy has his arms tucked around the cat, trying to share the warmth as they both shiver from the coldness. Even from here, he knew it was Harry. Louis' heart tugged as he heard another sniffle from him, wanting to reach out and tuck him into his arms.

"God damn it, Harry." He whispered to himself before talking louder so Harry could hear. "You're going to be a block of ice once it's morning." Louis melted a bit when the younger of the two whipped his head up, seeing a pink nose and cheeks. Harry's eyes were rimmed red and he was breathing heavier than usual.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing." Harry stuttered out, holding his cat tighter when a gust of wind blew past. 

"Could ask you the same thing, it's the middle of winter what makes you think you can just stay out in here at night?" Louis lectured. "You'll be in the hospital if you stay out here for another hour." 

Harry paused. "You kicked me out." He replied sadly, looking away as he pet his cat. 

"Yes, but I mean to like a motel or something not in the middle of the damn streets!" Louis said, raising his arms dramatically. 

"Oh- I- well..." Harry trailed off, looking away embarrassed as he muttered something quietly.

"What?" 

He sighed loudly, "I don't have enough right now." Harry hung his head shamelessly. 

"You don't have enough? Even for one night at a motel?! What makes you think you can pay rent at my place then?!" Louis yelled out, watching Harry winced from the outburst and from the cold breeze. His face dropped as he heard Harry muttered an 'I don't know'. He looked like a puppy that got kicked out into the rain. 

"You know what? Whatever. Come back to mine before you freeze to death and we- I mean you can figure something out." Louis sighed, regretting his decision as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth. 

Harry's face lit up with shock and happiness, "Really? Are you sure? I swear I won't be in your way." 

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Louis grumbled, "Come before I change my mind." He turns away and walked towards his flat, seeing Harry scramble off the bench quickly. 

And if Louis smiled because Harry keeps tripping over his own two feet while holding his cat tightly, well no one needs to know. 

*  
Louis' nostril is filled with something unfamiliar - pancakes. 

It was the first time in years since he woke up to a home filled with the smell of breakfast. He was always in a rush to get outside, stuffing down the first fruit or bar he could find in the cupboard. 

Louis tried to get up but stopped when he felt a light weight on his chest. He turned his head to see a fluff ball lying on top of him, sleeping silently. 

"Cat. Get up." He poked at it lightly, trying to get it off his body and groan when the cat stayed. "What's your name again? Mike?" 

"Milo, actually." A voice entered the room, startling both him and Milo. "Made you breakfast." Harry grinned and took Milo off Louis, while placing a plate on to his lap. 

Louis' heart warmed and rolled his eyes when Harry flopped down next to him, cradling Milo. He hesitantly took a small bite out of his breakfast and cleared his throat. 

"So, have you figured something out?" He watched Harry's smile fell as he petted Milo with a finger. 

"Um... Not yet exactly." Harry muttered quietly, "What do you suggest I should do?" 

Louis stared at the wall ahead, thinking about the options. Either allow Harry to stay until he is financially stable enough to leave, or kick him out even though Louis knows he'll just end up on the streets like last night. 

He turned his head towards Harry who is staring at him intensely with bright green eyes, almost pleadingly. 

Louis sighed defeated and groan, "Fine. You can stay only if you find a job to help pay and stay out of my way. One wrong move and you're out, got it?" 

Harry yelped in excitement, scaring both Milo and Louis. “I won’t trust me! And I will find a job soon, like, tomorrow! I promise!” He scrambled up to a sitting position and hugged Louis tightly from the side. “Thank you.” He whispered and letting go quickly as if the hug never took place a second ago. 

He stood up and skipped- literally skipped- out of the room, leaving Louis and Milo alone. The tiny, fluffy cat stared at him with its wide eyes, almost as if he’s warning Louis. They sat glaring at each other for a few seconds while Louis slowly chewed his toast. Milo then gave out a little huff and ran after Harry. 

*

Louis finally came out of his room after taking his time eating his breakfast. He poked his head around the corner as he reached the bottom of the steps towards the living room, seeing a mop of curly hair poking up at the top of the couch. 

Quiet voices were coming from the television as he step closer to Harry, who is too focused on the show in front of him to notice the older boy’s presence. 

Louis cleared his throat, “Mind of I join you?” He watched Harry whip his head around, who will probably end up with a whiplash if he continues doing that, towards the sound of Louis’ voice. 

Harry smiled widely, nodding as he patted the seat next to him. He rounded the living room and sat on the other end of the couch, as far as he can away from Harry, snuggling in with the blanket and pillow. Louis looked over at Harry once he was settled in, seeing a small frown on his face. ‘What is he pouting about now?’ he thought to himself, rolling his eyes and focusing on the screen in front of him. 

*

“No, are you kidding? Put in Spiderman or something!” Louis sighed out exhaustedly. They have been at this for ten minutes trying to pick a movie.

“Why Spiderman? We just watched an action movie, let’s watch something out please?” Harry whined. They both sat through three entire movies, a couple of TV shows and finished up two packs of popcorn when they decided to pop in another movie. 

The sun was about to set and Louis cannot believe how quick the day passed. Louis was so used to being alone that the days usually dragged along, bored, waiting for the nightfall to come quick. Having Harry here made the afternoon bearable, although they didn’t speak much, his welcoming and warm presence made Louis not so lonely.   
Harry continued to list the reasons as to why they should watch a romantic comedy when Louis looked over at the clock, standing up quickly when he realized that he’s late. 

Harry stopped abruptly and looked at Louis worriedly, “What’s wrong?” The concern in his voice made Louis tear his eyes away from the clock and over to Harry.   
“It’s nothing. I just need to be somewhere.” Louis replied robotically, jaw locked. 

“Now? But I was going to make us dinner or something.” Louis’ stomach coiled at that, Harry’s innocence is killing him.   
Louis ignored him and ran to his room, changing into his usual clothes and grabbing the only thing he requires every night. He scrambled down the stairs, almost tripping over Milo at the bottom of the step, and grabbed his keys. Louis was half way towards the door when a voice stopped him.   
“Where are you going? Do you want me to make dinner? When will you be back?” Harry continued to ask questions when Louis stopped him with a glare.  
“Remember when I said to stay out of my way?” Harry nodded glumly. “Yeah? Then stay out of my way.” Louis gave one last glare to the younger boy and ran out of the house. 

*  
Louis grabbed the pendant from the victim’s neck and cleaned the blood off the knife with the jacket lying near him. He took out his black book and crossed out the eighth name. 

Olivia Dashner

Only four more left. 

*

It was nearing three in the morning when Louis finally got home and if Harry stayed up until he heard the door slam shut, well Louis doesn’t need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be great, thanks! :)


End file.
